I've Seen Better Days A Twilight Story
by DreamiiRealm-1991
Summary: A girl has just moved to Forks and meets a vampire. Not good at summaries, I prefer to leave things open. My first story so be nice. Rated M for possible later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

I've Seen Better Days - A Twilight Story

Chapter One: Meeting

I awoke to the sound of rasping on my window. I groaned, slipping my feet out from under my warm covers and onto the cold wood floor. Gently pushing back the curtains I saw a lone figure loping gracefully across the yard of my new home. Who ever they were they were they were impossibly fast, almost inhuman. How my eyes had ever been able to follow was a mystery unknown to me as I snapped out of my trance. I glanced at my clock on the bedside table, 2:47. What the hell was a person doing outside in the middle of the night, well I suppose morning, when it was raining? And how the hell can a person run like that? And why was it always raining in this damn town?!

I sat back on my bed and pulled the covers over my body, which was already growing cold due to the fact that I was anemic, and snuggled into my pillow. Thats when I noticed it, the smell. It was like... well I couldn't describe it. Maybe it was that Glade air freshener that was finally working and defeating the smells of my brother's clothes. I swear, I told him that they probably came alive and partied when no one was home, infiltrating enemy territory: AKA my room. I begged my mom for weeks to buy one of those nice air fresheners to do battle against the smell, she finally caved when we moved here to Forks, Washington in which all the homes have paper thin walls that are like card board that are almost completely sound proof, odd as it is, but smell travel easily. That must be the reason why the bathroom is smaller than it actually is supposed to be, the people who lived here must have made the walls thicker or something to hold the smell. The only problem with it was that the smell takes longer to air out. My dad is supposed to renivate that soon.

I sighed in contentment letting myself nod off into la la land for a bit longer before I had to wake up to my final day of summer. It had been a lovely summer indeed... until my brother's best friend came up from Forks with news of my grandfather's death, out of which we have inherited a house, a really nice one that is a lot nicer than the one we're in now which is rented. The house is old and had fallen into disrepair after the civil war. I guess you could call it a family heirloom, since it has been in our possession as a family since it was built by my estranged-great-something-or-another-old-twit-of -a-grandfather who moved out here before the town of Forks was even founded. Sad really, if you ask me.

Tomorrow was my first day of school, yipee. Note the sarcasm. Please. Today I was to go out and get new clothes, which I was looking forward to just about as much as going to school or wearing pink, unless that pink was with black of course. Then it was all good. I rolled over and waited for six o'clock to roll around so I could drag my mom to the mall. I have this thing about beating the crowd after this one bad experience when a Brittany Spears look-alike showed up. Augh. Retard. If I looked like that I would have shot myself a _long_ time ago. I have a scar to prove it all too.

**_Hours Later: _**

Great. She just _had_ to drag me to the mall at this time of the day. People seemed to pour in from every where, every door, and I tired to move lithley... it wasn't working out for me. Finally a made my escape into a near by Hot Topic. Blessedly the store was uncrowded, sice it seemed to scare most of the people away, and I practically crooned over the latest Paramore gear which happened to be right next to the newest converses. I squealed when Mama handed me daddy's credit card and left for Victoria's Secret. I had picked out a pair of pink and black converses and was considering a matching Paramore t-shirt when they walked in. I felt them, like they were a presense, All of the other three people in the store, including the cashier, went silent. There were six of them, all different from each other yet eerily similer. There was four boys, and two girls. One of the girls had long blonde hair and looks that could kill. The other was "pixie-like" and had short dark hair. She was attached at the hip with one of the males, this particular one was blond, a honey blonde, and he was lean and muscular. The other boy was kind of gangly, but muscular with a mess of bronze hair, and the next boy was huge, I mean really HUGE. Like a grizzly bear. It was because bear boy dwarfed everyone that I didn't see _him_. The fourth boy was there, with a mess of dirty blonde hair and he was muscular but not too much to where it was obvious.

My heart flipped as his eyes passed over me and came back in a split second. I felt my cheeks grow hot as I turned beet red. I immeadietly put my head down and pretended to continue to look at the t-shirt even though I had already decided that this is what I wanted. I felt eyes roaming over me, and I knew it was him. I walked up to the register meekly, pretending not to notice them as they moved past me. The cashier seemed happy for the distraction, and quickly started to ring up my few purchases. I couldn't help but take a peek up at him, and instantly regretted it. He was ram rod straight, his fists clenched and his mouth set in a harsh line along with the rest of his face. The other boy, the one with the bronze hair looked at with frustration and a deffensiveness as he moved closer to his friend, or maybe it was his brother. I cringed slightly and looked back at the cashier. He smiled at me flirtaciously and handed me my Mama's card, and my bag of goods with a wink. I smiled tentivley and walked out the store.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

I've Seen Better Days – A Twilight Story

Chapter Two: Dreams

The day was endless. Impatience laced my thoughts but I had not yet come to reason with myself. Finally the meadow fell into Twilight, the stars fading into dreams. I could hold off no longer. It was time. He glanced at me for a few brief moments. Maybe seconds. I couldn't tell. He began to talk, looking at the darkening sky, his mouth slowly forming words. I began my answers. Yes, love. That is true, love. Perhaps, love. No, love. Well, maybe yes, love. You know more about it than I do love. I'll be fine love.

The grass was pretty, but dull. The roses were pretty, but dull. I was a little pretty, but increadably dull. Everything I thought was pretty was dull, compared to _him_. The only thing in this world that I could express my love for was _him_. And he was the brightest of all my world, but next to him there were the stars. Beautiful, brilliant and lustrous lighting up my whole world to give way to _him_.

I remember that night. The fading blue sky danced upon his lips. It reminded me of ice sheeting the wilderness in a far off island, over shadowed by the hand of the moon. I remember Death's first knock. The pain crushing down upon my dull little body. My dull little life. My arms, my legs. My whole physical being. It all felt like lead. Dull lead.

Fire rinsed through my skin. I clenched my teeth. I held back a scream, the gasps of pain. The words _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" _being whispered into my ear. I couldn't see. I could barely _breathe_. I pictured the sun crashing below the sea. Its drops of honey yellow warming the ice upon the grass, turning it to dew. The frozen roses filled with the life of another. A new laugh may bring a life. But a kiss will bring death for sure.

I awoke abruptly. '_What the kasniggets??' _I wondered. I twitched uncomfortably recalling the subject of my dream. It had been that guy from Hot Topic. His face flashed through my head once more and I felt a shock race through my shoulder blade. I shivered and realized that I had broke out in a cold sweat. I glanced at my alarm clock and groaned. Three in the morning again. I rolled over and hid under my covers praying that I would fall back to sleep, preferably a dreamless one. Thoughts of _him _annoyed the sleep away from me, and just as it was in my grasp my alarm clock blared to life. I pressed the off button and slid to the floor, tripping and slamming into my cd player. I gasped in shock, holding my stomach, as the player toppled over and on my head. I lay on the floor for a second, taking in the mess around me.

I groaned as I realized my favorite Paramore cd was broken, the one I had yet to put onto my computer. _'Lovely. And today was supposed to be a _good _day.' _I slowly got off the floor and proceeded to restore order to my room. Well as much as it could be restored. Then I grabbed my second to favorite jeans, avoiding my favorite pair thanks to the ominous sign I had just received, and a t-shirt. I quickly washed my face and went through the usual morning routine of brushing my teeth, putting on deoderant and all that lovely stuff, including trying to tame my hair. Not working out too well for me. Finally fed up I put it up in a messy bun avoiding make up all together since it always seemed to run away from my face.

I walked down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast, kissing my family goodbye, and practically ran to my decrepit camaro. I had saved up money to get a paint job so I could make it look just like bumble bee from the movie Transformers. I had a thing for it. Yes I am a nerd, but a cute nerd... I think. At least thats what I keep telling myself. Sad as it is. I slammed the door to the car and revved the engine as soon as I turned the key, then gunned it as I pulled out. My dad glared from the front porch and I waved goodbye as I sped toward the school.


End file.
